


Aching

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aching

Katniss smiles to herself as she moves to stroke a hand down over Johanna's back. Johanna had told her she was feeling the old familiar ache and, since they had survived, she would do all she could to help her. Johanna was making a quiet low noise of pleasure and, much as Katniss tried to ignore it, she found herself getting a little worked up. She was used to Johanna asking her to relieve an ache, but it almost always ended in romance. Still both Katniss and Johanna had felt the attraction beginning to build between them. 

A half-hour later and Katniss finally gave in. She had been trying to ignore how much she wanted Johanna. Now she rolled Johanna over and leant to kiss her.


End file.
